Silver Six Love
by permanthiatus
Summary: Luna thinks she's in love with five Gryffindors', so she tells them. UNDER EDITING


**A/N: This literally just hit me, very suddenly and randomly. I just _had_ to write it, despite the fact that it's past 5:00am...**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to, own Harry Potter. I make no profit from writing this. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>In the very last compartment on the Hogwarts Express lounged four sixteen-year-olds and one fifteen-year-old. A girl with bushy hair was adsorbed in a book, an awkward boy was tending to a plant, and the other three – a boy and girl with matching red hair and a boy with glasses – were playing Exploding Snap.<p>

The compartment door opened, drawing their attention away from their activities. Another girl, fifteen just like the girl with red hair, entered. She had the most peculiar magazine tucked under her arm and her eyes were as wide as ever.

Various greetings echoed in the small room as the girl took a seat next to the boy with the plant.

"I have something to tell you all," her voice was airy, but there was a underlining tone of seriousness that once again made them all focus on her.

Setting a place-marker in her book and gently closing it, the oldest girl curiously questioned, "What is it, Luna?"

"Did you discover a new creature?" Joked the boy who was laying on the floor, propped up on his elbow. The amusement was clear in his voice, but Luna didn't seem to take notice.

Luna waved her hand around, "Not this time, Ronald. This is more important than any creature."

If anyone wasn't fully listening, they were now. Everyone knew the strange creatures Luna and her father searched for were dearly important to them both. For Luna to say what she did was very unusual, indeed.

The girl with red hair frowned, "Okay, Luna, now you're sort of worrying us. What it is?"

The blonde, however, simply cocked her head to the side. "I'm not sure you'll be to happy with me, Ginny."

Straightening his glasses, the shortest boy asked, "Did you do something wrong?"

"I don't know, Harry." She turned to face the girl on the other side of her. "Is love wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione blanched, not expecting that question. The others looked startled, too, and more than a bit curious. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because, I think I'm in love with all of you."

The reactions were instantaneous. Neville nearly dropped his plant, Ron's elbow slipped from beneath him, Ginny lost her eyebrows in her hair, Hermione barely caught herself before she fell out of her seat, and Harry was sent into a coughing fit. All the while, Luna just stared at them, a hint of a smile on her lips now.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the five got their bearings about them again.

"Why d'ya think that?" Harry asked, rubbing his chest. Coughing for three minutes straight wasn't good for you, apparently.

Luna put her finger to her lips and looked at the ceiling, as if in deep thought. "Well, whenever I'm around you all I'm happy and I get a fuzzy feeling here," she patted her stomach. "And a warm feeling here," she pointed to her heart. "And you're all always in here," she tapped her temple.

They blinked at her. And blinked again. And again. Again, again, again.

Then Hermione let a small giggle escape her. Suddenly, like a floodgate opened up, they were all laughing hysterically. Tears were rolling down their cheeks and hands were clutching sides. Luna frowned at first; she thought they were laughing at her. But soon, she joined them in their giggle fits. After all, a case of giggles was contagious – her daddy had proven so.

Finally, heavy panting was the only sound in the room as they all regained their breath. Ginny got up and switched seats so she could hug the eccentric girl.

"Oh, Luna, we love you, too."

Luna eyes visibly brightened, and she smiled widely. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "But there's different kinds of love. The kind of love you feel for us and we feel for you is friendship love or even sibling love. You're not actually _in love_ with us."

Her mouth parted slightly as she took in the concept. Pulling out of the hug, Luna nodded seriously, though still with a big smile. "That makes sense." She grabbed her _Quibbler _from where it had landed on the floor, turned it upside-down, and began reading.

In the very last compartment on the Hogwarts Express sat six friends, content with their shared love, even if it _was _only of the friend or sibling nature.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually happy with this. I've honestly never had a story jump from my mind to paper (or computer screen) so easily ^_^ <strong>


End file.
